Empty Promises
by don'tyouwish
Summary: Taunted by her dreams, she feels her dreams become a reality. And the tall and evil stranger haunt her, and for him to have her all she has to do is follow him, to the death of good. Summary sucks read and review!


Empty Promises

Disclaimer

Before I go on with my story I must say that my story is not real, fictional, you know, fake. The whole nine yards, I do not think that some people understand that but anyways. My story is not copying off someone else's story or anything. Because this story came to me in a dream, well I was halfway sleep but I still call it a dream. Anyways thank you for reading and please review. Ohh and thanks for all you people for even giving this story a chance! I am sure you'll be happy with the outcome.  Oh, these kinds of goes into you know modern days.  Oh and I hope you know NONE of the girls in FF8 are the main characters because they ARE ANNOYING. Okay kidding but I didn't think any of them fitted to be with well somebody. Okay so I made up a new character, review anyways. Just act like she was in the game.

_Ley Ley_

Chapter One

Lorelai Jameson pushed the doors open as she seated herself in front of the Cid. She turned her head around watching the other SeeD members, every one of them were almost as good as Lorelai. She closed her eyes wondering what was she thinking, she could have been running shoeless on the soft beaches or could have been trying to be the girl Lorelai always wanted to be. Not some SeeD member, taking orders and traveling just to help, God it made her sick but she had to be there.

"Welcome SeeD members." Headmaster Cid said smiling, "It is nice to see each and every one of you, but not on these terms, not when the world is in jeopardy because of who wants to take over. We have yet to discuss and learn various things, unlike this say mission, there will be two leaders, and there is seven or eight of you SeeDs.  Squall Leonhart, you will be the squad leader of Squad A and Lorelai Jameson… squad leader of Squad B.  I will talk to each one of you tomorrow morning, after your surprise. You are dismissed the squad leaders you will be able to choose."

They stood up and saluted Headmaster Cid as they walked away. Lorelai walked behind the others as she slowed her walk. She needed to decide who she wanted on her Squad, she could put Seifer Almasy on her squad, since Squall was the squad leader of Squad A. She wanted or maybe she didn't… she could have the other guy the flirt, Lorelai noted, Irvine Kinneas 

"Lorelai." Seifer taunted, "Lookie, we arrived."

Lorelai walked slowly to caught up with the others, she never really liked Seifer, actually, she always saw him as a cute kind of bad boy troublemaker types that totally appealed to Lorelai because "_Daddy doesn't approve_". Also, because they are so mysterious, so at least they never actually start complaining because they can't understand girls because they couldn't understand their selves. There were five million things wrong with Seifer but the only think Lorelai actually constantly dwell on, was… his personality, it stunk **big time**.

"Bite me." Lorelai said gliding pass him, "Squall, I've been thinking, Seifer, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie and you can have the rest. Let's go and Seifer you dare do anything stupid, let's just say you'll be choking on your sword, or gun blade, whatever the hell you use. Let's go, we got the world to save and we got each other to protect, unfortunately. Did anyone tell you about that little Broadway musical we have to see? I think Headmaster Cid said it was Anne or was it Annie?"

"_TOMMORROW, TOMMORROW I LOVE YA TOMMORROW YOU'RE ONLY A DAY AWAY!" _The main character of Annie sung.

Seifer sat beside Lorelai clamping his hands over his head. He hated that song, he knew that if he didn't begin to think about something else, he'll go wacko thinking about that corny song.

"Shut the hell up!" Seifer muttered. Lorelai cranked her head slightly as her face was covered by a slight smile. She touched Seifer's arm slightly, he looked so depressed and so annoyed. It was too cute.

"This song is not going to kill you." Lorelai whispered as Seifer glared at her. Lorelai closed her eyes as she relaxed in the place. Her mind drifted off to dream world, it happened time again when she was relaxed. It started with butterflies flying over her head and her trying to catch it. Lorelai looked around sixteen, fifteen years old.

                                                                                                **_******_**

He wrapped his arms around her as she inhaled deeply. His head was on her shoulders and she shivered, feeling all his intentions inside of her but not minding, what was there to mind about? He hummed as he kissed her softly pressing his lips against her neck. She heard that song before; it throbbed in her head day and night as he sung it softly to her. The song comforted her; she didn't understand why it did. But it soothed her, it released her and it opened her heart to what? She didn't know or care; life for her was just a whole mystery.

"I took you home. Set you on the glass. I pulled off your wings. Then I laughed. I watched a change in you. It's like you never had wings. Now you feel so alive. I've watched you change." He sung.

He did watch her change, running away. She watched the day turn into nightlight, gripping onto life that was what she was doing with him. Gripping on for something, life, love, maybe Hate? She looked down at herself and looks around before protesting his hands slipping up her shirt. Everything around her and in her was so damn dark; screaming her name to join them, join them they said. As stupid as it might sounded Lorelai didn't know if she could bring herself to accept such evilness but she was accepted **HIM **right? 

"Close your eyes, Lorelai." He whispered, "And remember that this and more can be all yours. If you'll let me."

"No." Lorelai said softly, "I don't think I can."

He handed her a black rose with a blood red inside, as Lorelai smelled it. It smelled like a regular rose.

"Just let our souls become one." He whispered, "Just this once, Lorelai." 

Lorelai opened her eyes, as the play of Annie passed by her eyes in a mere second. It was over Lorelai realized. Everything she felt in the dream felt so real, everything. She shook her head she wasn't going to think about it. Lorelai glanced over at Seifer who was scrunching his eyes tight, slouching.

"Hey Seifer, it's over." Squall said giggling, "You're alive."

Seifer head shot up as he laughed brushing off his coat. He sent Squall a disturbing smile, as stood up. 

"Man, I wasn't afraid man." Seifer said, "Did I look afraid? No."

"You were afraid Seifer and damn I wish I had a camera to post it all over the Garden." Irvine said as they walked out of the place.

Lorelai looked around, watching and feeling every one else step. It sounded suspicious to her; she could feel it in her body that nothing was the same anymore. She took a slight glance behind her as she caught up with the others who were gossiping and giggling about the Broadway. Lorelai couldn't relax that way, especially after what happened to her. She shook her head as she reminded herself that she wasn't going to think about it, it was a promise that she made to Riona Heartily. Back at the dormitory everyone else, rooms were before Seifer's and Lorelai's. She walked behind him as he began humming, and humming the song… Lorelai stopped dream in her tracks as Seifer turned around.

"What's wrong with you?" Seifer asked as Lorelai shook her head.

"You know that song?" Lorelai asked shaking.

"You mean…I took you home, song." Seifer said, "Duh everyone knows that song."

Lorelai relaxed a bit as she went into her room and slammed the door. She turned off the lights and took a shower. She walked to her window as she watched the stars shoot into the sky. It looked so beautiful, in the light her bed glistens. Lorelai was so intrigued by it, that she walked enchanted by it. She sat on her bed as she picked up the black rose on her bed, with red insides. She smiled as she kissed it before she was fell into another dream world. 

Lorelai fiddled with her hands as she listened to the Cid give instructions. She was half asleep, after waking up from a pain in her hands; she stayed up almost all night afraid because she found cuts on her inner hands. Lorelai seriously didn't have time to think about it but damn that was all she could think about, her hands. 

"Lorelai." Headmaster Cid hissed, "Are you listening?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lorelai asked. He nodded as he went on with his instructions.

Lorelai heard them all before, she could sense what he was going to say. She turned her head to watch the window, which was way more interesting than whatever the Cid was saying. She almost felt like she was outside, in the fresh air letting her face burn with the sun. She loved the feeling of that, she almost wished that she could burn at least feel a little bit of burning. 

"You are dismissed." Headmaster Cid said as the SeeDs saluted him and walked out of his office.

"Sleep nice?" Seifer taunted.

"Up your ass, Seifer." Lorelai said.  

She pulled onto her uniform, stiff, ironed, and STUFFY. That described everything about the Garden and about everyone. Nobody was like her, she guessed. Nobody wanted to just feel free for a couple of hours then run back into the arms of their lover. She wondered what it was like, to be stuffy and stiff? Especially when the sun was shining, oh the sun. She just wanted to throw her shoes at Seifer and hit him perfectly in his big fat mouth, then run off and feel the sun burn and eat away her worries. Maybe her empty feelings too, that would be nice she guessed.

"Can you guys please shut up?" Squall asked interrupting Lorelai's thoughts, "If you guys are going to bitch and complain do it elsewhere. I'm having a nice day today, so don't fuck with me."

Lorelai threw a "Yeah Seifer" look at Seifer as she walked ahead. 

"Can't you guys just get along?" Selphie asked sighing, "This Squad would be so much better if…"

"Keep your sassy ass, "Let's Get Along" shit to yourself. I'm the squad leader in case you all have forgotten. I DON'T want your suggestions, I most definitely don't need your help and seriously don't want to hear what you want. Because I'm in charge." Lorelai snapped, "So do anyone else want to piss me the fuck off…I didn't think so."

Lorelai glanced at her watch before she signaled to start walking to the car. She was really sick and tired of everyone trying to tell her what to do. That's why she ran away from her father, a while back and came back. She remembered when… she pressed her slender fingers against her forehead. She was beginning to feel light headed again. She felt dizzy as she felt herself weaken and slowly drop to the ground, drifting off.

"I cannot stay and be treated like I'm some type of child!" Lorelai screamed as the handsome guy nodded, "Are you listening to me?"

"Why not come with me?" He asked as he held Lorelai in his arms, "I would like that very much."

He didn't give a hint that he was listening to her. He was just drifting off into his dreams becoming the most powerful solider or knight whatever. It was a silly dream to Lorelai. He would never accomplish that, never.

"Because." Lorelai began, "After I leave we'll never have to see each other again and that's good enough for me."

"You'll come back." He said, "You always do."

Lorelai opened her eyes as she felt brisk, cold water trembling down her forehead. Her eyes scanned the crowd that was blocking the heat from her body. Their worry eyes on Lorelai, she just couldn't stand it anymore. She looked away from them as she noticed Seifer away from the group, smiling.

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Do you think that you can be sweet enough to review thanks! I am sorry if this story "sucks" but please review.   
  
**

**Ley Ley**


End file.
